robotwarsfandomcom-20200215-history
Robot Wars Wiki:Did you know
If you wish to submit a fact for the Did you know template, please add it to the top of the following list. All submitted facts will be considered for the template when it is next updated by Christophee New Facts for Consideration *...that in both of Bigger Brother's failed attempts of reaching the semi finals, it lost in the second round of its heat by a flipper? *...that every defending UK champion reached at least the last eight in its defence of the UK Championship? *...that both of Henry's losses was it knocked out instantly by the first offensive blow from the eventual heat winner? *...that the original working names for Mr. Psycho and Growler were "Psychsy" and "Pitbull" respectively? *...that Tornado has defeated all four of the Grand Finalists from Series 4, as well as two of the four of the robots who reached the top 8? *...that Bigger Brother won 4 out of the 30 quickest battles in UK Robot Wars, and lost one of them? *...that 6 out of 7 times, the robot that defeated Ming lost its next battle? *...that Series 4 was the only war to have all four grand finalists seeded? *...that the result of the War of Independence held as part of Extreme Warriors: Season 1 was almost an exact reversal of the one held during Robot Wars: The Fourth Wars, except that a UK representative won both finals? *...that both Dutch Champions failed to qualify for UK Series 7, and the Dutch Grand Finalists that did qualify lost in the first or second round, whilst Tough As Nails and Gravity, who were knocked out in the heats of Dutch Robot Wars, made the UK Series Semi-Finals? *...that in the first appearance of S3 and Dantomkia they fought in heat C and started promisingly in their first round battle, reached the heat final and defeated the seeded 5 robot, lost in the first round of the semi final, won the losers melee consisting of Wild Thing and defeated by Razer in the second round? *...that Ripper was said to have interchangeable disc and axe weapons with its flipper, but it was actually made up on the spot by John Findlay to improve fan basis for his robot? *...that The Big Cheese cost ten times as much as its first adversary, Shrapnel? *...that in the final heat of The Second Wars, every robot used a pair of 12V bateries? *...that only the Panzer Mk series of robots reached both Grand Finals of Robot Wars: Extreme Warriors? *...that only two of the six Mayhem winners in the second annihilator of Extreme 1 did not break down irrepairably at some point in the tournamount and have to withdraw? *...that only four robots from The First World Championship entered the second, but ironically each had reached a different stage previously; a Grand Finalist (Razer), a Semi-Finalist (Diotoir), a Quarter Finalist (Chaos 2) and a First Round faller (Philipper, previously Depoppesaurus Rex). *...that Robochicken and Iron Awe have astonishing similarities; both debuted in the Fourth Wars before losing in the second round to a seed, both their teams entered the Fifth Wars with a non-sequentially named robot before reverting back to the original name, both lost in the first round of the Sixth Wars by getting flipped, and reached the heat final of the Seventh Wars before losing to a non-English robot? *...that despite winning the Robotic Soccer competition, Evil Weevil didn't actually score a goal? *...that Tornado never defeated Diotoir, but Diotoir has been defeated by Razer on two occasions, and Pussycat is the one robot Razer has never beaten, but has been defeated by Tornado on two occasions? *...that out of seven battles in Robot Wars Extreme, Stinger only won two, but was still thrown out of the arena in the first by Sir Killalot, and was awarded the win of the House Robot Rebellion by surviving? *...that the first Annihilator in Extreme Series 1 consisted of four potential grudge matches: (Pussycat vs Hypno-Disc, Pussycat vs Thermidor 2, Hypno-Disc vs Splinter, and Arnold A. Terminegger vs X-Terminator) *...that including special events, exactly 100 robots competed in the Sixth Wars? *...that if Wild Thing had won its Mayhem instead of Arnold A. Terminegger, the first annihilator would have comprised entirely of Series 4 semi-finalists? *...that in Firestorm's first win, it broke the Shortest Battle Record, and in its final win, it broke the record for Most Out of the Arena flips? *...that the first and third World Championship runners-up fought in round 1 of Series 5? *...that 7 out of 10 Tag Team Runners-up lost in the first round of the same, or following, wars as their Tag Team competition? *...that in both Grand Final Semi-Final stages in Dutch Robot Wars, Bamm Bamm lost to a robot that it had already defeated earlier in its career? *...that every House Robot fell down the pit in Series 2? *...that despite appearing in six main series and both Extremes, Panic Attack never faced any other UK Grand Champion? *...that if you count Tornado's interchangeable weapons as a lifter, every heat final in Series 7 had at least one robot armed with lifter or flipper? *...that The Fifth Wars was the only wars not to have a newcoming team win a heat, and that only three newcoming teams passed the second round in the entire wars? *...that despite losing in the first round of the Antweight Championship in Extreme 2, Team BlazerBotics' two antweights, Chroma and Hades, both won international antweight events not long afterwards? *...that Bodyhammer and Killertron are the only UK finalists to have more Losses than Wins? *...that in the first two appearances of Thermidor, it defeated a previous series semi-finalist? *...that out of the 12 robots who reached a Semi-Final in Dutch Robot Wars, 7 featured spinning weapons? *...that despite reaching the first Grand Final, Recyclopse broke down in all but two of its appearances? *...that all the grand finalists of Dutch Robot Wars: Series 2, apart from Meshuggah and Twister, have battled the same robot twice? *...that Sir Killalot featured in every first round battle that Supernova did? *...that apart from Terrorhurtz, the top ten seeds of Series 7 were thrown out of the arena at least once at some point? *...that in Series 7, four consecutive heat finals ended with an OotA before four consecutive heat finals ended with judges' decisions? *...that every robot to have been in a battle with Derek and progress fought against Bigger Brother in Series 6? *...that with the exception of Spikasaurus, every team to have defeated Suicidal Tendencies has lost to Razer or Tornado, and Team Mace and Team Hurtz have lost to both? *...that every time any incarnation of Hammerhead appeared in anything, it lost in the second round of the heats? *...that of the eight robots in New Blood to have competed in Series 6, three of them were in the same heat as eventual champions Tornado? *...that Sir Killalot was involved in every battle in Heat B of Series 5 with Sgt Bash not involved once, and was also involved in every battle in Heat C of Series 6, but Matilda, Growler and Dead Metal weren't involved at all? *...that Growler was never involved as a House Robot in a Grand Final? *...that Atomic only ever lost to a Grand Finalist, and in both of its unseeded appearances, it lost to the eventual Grand Champion? *...that Colossus, Cedric Slammer and Mega Hurts, who fought Firestorm in a first round melee in the Sixth Wars, all came from Preston in Lancashire? *...that despite the prescence of Sergeant Bash in both of its matches, its wooden armour, and calls from fans for it to be burnt, Brutus Maximus never was set ablaze? *...that three UK Grand Champions - Roadblock, Panic Attack and Razer - all scored the highest pinball scores in their respective competitions? *...that every heavyweight robot bought after Robot Wars by Team Cylon, (Hydra, S.M.I.D.S.Y. & Wheely Big Cheese), has been defeated by Dominator 2 in either Series 5 or 6 of Robot Wars? *...that all of the grand finalists of Series 5 were at least wedged onto the pit twice during the competition? *...that both robots of Team Demon, Kliptonite and Diabolus, faced Major Tom, another robot from the Isle of Sheppey, in their only battle? *...that Shredder and S3 were in the same heat in Series 5 and 6? *...that all of the heat semi-finalists from Heat B of Series 4 either won an award or a competition? *...that Combat Ant was the first robot to throw another out with a spinning weapon, and was the only non-heavyweight to do so? *...that Slicer is the only reigning Grand Champion not to attempt to retain its title in any war? *...that Kat 3, Barber-Ous and a robot from Team Monad were in the same heats of Series 5 and 6? *...that Fiona Ryland of the Terminal Ferocity team designed the tracks for Plunderbird? *...that every battle from Series 4 that Dominator 2 fought in featured a seeded previous semi-finalist? *...that of all the Grand Finalists in the UK series, only the T.R.A.C.I.E. team failed to qualify for or enter any other series, including Robot Wars Extreme? *...that of all 96 robots in the fourth wars, only Razer, Bigger Brother, Firestorm, Diotoir, Reactor 2, Rick, Kat 3, Prizephita Mach 2, Clawed Hopper and Destruct-A-Bubble performed better in Series 5? *... that only the Grand Finals of Series 2 and 3 did not go to a judges' decision? *...that in the Semi-Finals of Series 5 and Series 6, Razer defeated the robot that had just defeated Wild Thing in the losers melee in the second round? *...that the winner and runner-up of German Robot Wars, Black Hole and Tsunami, actually fought in the first round of the series? *...that Leighbot was captained by a man named Robin Williams and St. Agro featured a Michael Gambon? *...that Series 2 was the only UK series to feature a third place playoff in which both robots were still fully functional? *...that Mammoth faced a robot from Team Typhoon in 3 out of the 4 battles it fought in? *...that Panic Attack was the only reigning UK champion never to make a Grand Final again? *...that Team Cold Fusion is technically the only team to have entered both Series 1 and 7, despite having completely different team members and completely different robots? Previous fun facts Category:Featured Content